


Use In The Gym

by IndieCent



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Free Use, Futanari, Impregnation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Public Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: Thanks to a series of unfortunate circumstances, Pyrrha found herself as the leading girl in Beacon's new Free Use program. During her first class in which the full rules of Free Use apply, it turns out that someone special has the guts to claim her first.





	Use In The Gym

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, y'all! I wrote this one for a good friend of mine who knows exactly who the best girls are in RWBY, that's a joke they're all good girls, and asked me to write about two of them having a nervous, fun first time in a fun scenario! Have fun reading, and follow me here and on Twitter @IndieCentWriter if you'd like updates on more stories!

All of Beacon heard the news of Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, accepting a place within the school’s recently-instituted Free Use program. For several weeks, she would be living her life at Beacon Academy without a single scrap of clothing on, baring her body to her peers for all to see. Furthermore, after the first few hours of attending classes, a period allowed for her adjustment to the system, her body would become ‘available,’ a term utilized by the program to discuss the fact that fellow students would be allowed to touch and perform intercourse with her at their will. Anyone and everyone could fuck Pyrrha Nikos without a single need to ask her for permission, something she willingly signed up for.

In reality, the truth of the matter played out differently from that news, primarily in her reason for accepting a position in the program. Due to several failed tests, something brought about thanks to a series of unfortunate circumstances preventing her from taking them, her grades plummeted and threatened to send her back to her former academy for provisional education. Without a desire for this to occur, she accepted an option not-so-subtly presented to her by Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch; take place within the academy’s new program to assist it in a sort of PR stunt. If she completed the time in the program without issue, she would be forgiven for her grades for the entire year, let alone the failures already present. 

Pyrrha accepted with nerves already fluttering through her stomach, and the arrival of her first day cranked up those nerves so much that she neared on fainting. Her team, ignorant to the real reason for her place in the Free Use system, supported her and helped her through the first few classes of the day, the ‘adjustment period.’ Nora told off several boys that tried to grab at her, with Ren informing them that such acts would only be allowed later in the day. 

Their support calmed her and allowed Pyrrha to relax through her first lessons, taking notes as usual. Lunch eventually came and left, with her teammates bidding her adieu at the same moment, wishing her luck for the rest of the day as they all attended separate classes. More than ever before, she relied on that concept of luck to help her with the rest of the day. After all, starting as soon as she walked into the gym for her next period, that safety net adjustment time would be over and done. The string of packaged condoms held tightly in her palm only confirmed that fact, heightening her nerves to a level even higher than during her first television appearance. 

Walking into the gym, leaving her few school supplies behind in a locker, the weight of her circumstances struck her greater than ever before. Dozens of eyes locked onto her the moment she stepped inside, with equipment clattering to a halt in several places as her body, bare and luscious as most found out to be, turned into the main attraction. 

From head to toe, Pyrrha appeared as nothing short of a goddess, which the eyes of all her peers took in with admiration and lust beyond measure. Her breasts, supple and perfectly shaped, outmatched most in the school outside of Yang Xiao Long and Professor Goodwitch herself. The pink nubs capping the large mounds stiffened with nerves and the cool gym air, further increasing their appeal as a point that everyone wished to toy with to their heart’s content. 

Leading further down, her body shaped into an hourglass with a thin waist and wide hips, flaring out in a firm rear built from years and years of squats. Even so, a greater attraction came in the form of her smoothly-waxed pussy between her toned thighs, a choice insisted upon by Nora the day prior. Even with every doubt in her mind about her willingness to perform the ‘services’ that came with her new position, the appearance of her body all but  _ begged  _ for it, a plea heard by each and every student occupying the gym.

That fact, that thought that overwhelmed her senses and cranked up her nerves further by the second, stiffened Pyrrha’s movements as she tried to walk through the gym to start her exercise. She knew anyone could come and ask her for use at any point, or just bend her over a bench at their will, but her hopes continued insisting that none might be brave enough to even consider asking her. The idea that anyone _would_ use her seemed much more likely, something that forced her fist to tighten ever further around the condoms, her only protection from coming away from the program with far more than she bargained with.

“Hi, Pyrrha!”

A high-pitched, cheery voice and a tap on the shoulder pulled Pyrrha out of her thoughts and startled her with such  _ terror  _ that she nearly fell over jumping away from it. Her heart raced a thousand beats a second, determined to pump out of her chest as she looked to her attacker with more fear than she would ever feel facing the Grimm…only to end up looking at Ruby Rose, who looked confused and slightly worried as she stood with her hand in the air.

Pyrrha didn’t need the chorus of laughter that erupted around her to make her feel downright silly at her reaction. Ruby, while a fierce fighter, was arguably the least scary student in the entire history of the school, yet Pyrrha nearly let out a shriek worthy of a horror film. She caused the younger girl some degree of concern at the same time, which made the redhead feel even worse about it.

“Hello there, Ruby,” she spoke with a soft smile, her hand over her heart as she waited for it to calm down, “I didn’t notice you there, my apologies.”

“Sorry for scaring you!” Ruby pouted, dropping her hand and shuffling slightly. “I just wanted to come and say hi, and maybe talk about something, but…yeah, sorry, I’ll be leaving now…”

Seeing Ruby so dejected hurt Pyrrha somewhere deep, instantly forcing her to reach out and grab the girl’s hand. She took it within both of her own and smiled as Ruby looked up at her, noting thankfully that it instantly looked to improve the younger girl’s mood. 

“It’s my own fault I was startled, Ruby,” she assured the younger girl, patting her hand softly, “there’s no need to feel bad. Why don’t you tell me what you hoped to talk about?”

While Ruby nodded in acceptance of Pyrrha’s words, the question seemed to make a pink hue show on the younger girl’s cheeks. Her attention turned away from her nude friend, though her eyes darted back for moments toward the most  _ appealing  _ areas. Those glances slipped by unnoticed by Pyrrha, who found herself focusing on the frankly adorable expressions on Ruby’s face. She heard Yang more than once gush about her ‘super adorable’ little sister, much to Ruby’s chagrin, but the assessment rang true.

“I- um, I was just…” Ruby took a deep breath, then another then tried to broach the topic. “So you know how you’re naked and stuff, right?”

The statement, abrupt and quite simple in its truth, brought a giggle from Pyrrha’s lips. 

“Yes, Ruby,” she nodded, trying not to laugh too much as she witnessed Ruby understand how silly the question appeared, “I do know that I am naked right now.”

Even with Ruby distracting her from the anticipation she felt just moments before, that fact still remained present at the front of her mind, forcing Pyrrha to face it with every brush of air across her body.

“Ah, yeah,” a nervous laugh of her own told Pyrrha that Ruby understood the absurdity of the question, but she appreciated the lack of overt teasing. “Well, Yang told me about all the  _ stuff  _ you would have to do with that, you know? Then she told me that right now would be the time when you needed to start doing all that.”

Thinking about all the  _ sex  _ she would be having brought Pyrrha’s nerves back up, but talking to Ruby still eased the butterflies that made her downright nauseous at their peak activity. 

She didn’t reply with much more than just a pure sound of acknowledgment, but that alone told Ruby enough to continue. 

“Well, she was telling me that, that…” The younger girl paused, taking a deep breath and shuffling in place. Her free hand, the one not still held by Pyrrha, moved down to cover herself. The motion caught the redhead’s eye, forcing her attention to turn to it and notice something that slipped by just moments prior.

Ruby’s workout clothing consisted of a simple ensemble with a loose, sleeveless hoodie and a small pair of shorts. Within those shorts, as Pyrrha noticed thanks to Ruby’s hand failing to cover it entirely, Ruby had the same  _ extra  _ piece that Yang had so boldly shown off at several moments in the women’s locker room. Even more, that piece didn’t appear so soft as to give the idea that Ruby was less than aroused.

Within seconds, Pyrrha’s face lit up with a blush to match Ruby’s, with both of them nearing a hue on their cheeks that more closely matched Pyrrha’s hair than their usual shades. Ruby tried to push on anyway, looking up with bright silver eyes as she finally asked the question on her mind.

“Can I, if it’s okay, have a...turn?” Ruby asked quietly, barely audible over the clanking sounds of the gym. 

Pyrrha already predicted the question, but it still made her stiffen. She knew the rules of the agreement between herself and the school, and what it meant for what she had to say. While Ozpin gave her permission to politely ask her peers for some leniency at moments or to use the condoms they provided her, she technically couldn’t make anyone do either. Overall, she could ask Ruby to reconsider or wait, but given the situation…

Well, Ruby made for a far more appealing partner than most. Although it felt awkward to consider having  _ relations  _ with any of her friends outside of an intimate relationship, doing the same with a student whose name she didn’t know sounded far more challenging to grasp. With Ruby, someone that Pyrrha admittedly found quite cute alongside being good friends, her first time would flow much more easily.

“O-okay, Ruby,” Pyrrha started looking around the gym for some location to comfortable do  _ it,  _ all while she tried painstakingly to ignore the lustful eyes staring from all directions. “Let’s go over to the mats over there, shall we?”

The instant she agreed to the request, Ruby’s face lit up with a smile as all her nerves seemed to melt away. She nodded and immediately started walking toward those mats, taking small, less-than-subtle glances at Pyrrha’s body all the while. It made the champion oh-so nervous and flattered at the same time, knowing in her core that Ruby would only ask if she liked her enough  _ and  _ found her appealing enough to risk the embarrassment of a denial.

Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha calmed herself and made her way with the younger girl over to the point she recommended. Unfortunately, the spot provided no privacy at all. That seemed like a likely constant of her upcoming weeks, so she pushed on in spite of that fact.

“Let’s start, shall we?” Pyrrha tried to keep a calm facade as she stepped onto the mat, lowering herself to her knees in front of Ruby. She looked up with an only slightly nervous smile, inwardly cursing the lack of instructional material provided to her for a scenario such as this. “Is there anything you would like, I suppose?”

“Just, uh, basic stuff, I think,” Ruby spoke softly, caught between a desire to cover her blushing face and her tenting shorts at the same time. 

‘Basic stuff’ seemed simple enough on the surface, but given that Pyrrha had no prior experience with such matters, she needed to rely on knowledge obtained during more private moments. 

Nodding in acceptance, Pyrrha knew she would have to take charge given Ruby’s personality. She took one more breath before reaching out and gently grabbing the fairly tight shorts in front of her, lowering them while Ruby let out something of a squeal. Her intention didn’t include taking down her panties at the same time, but they slid off just the same nonetheless. 

Two gasps escaped soft lips as Ruby’s cock sprung out of its confines, stiff and ready for the attention Pyrrha would give it. The younger girl’s hands twitched to cover herself but stopped as she remembered that she  _ needed  _ to be exposed at least partially to actually allow Pyrrha to do what she asked of her. 

While evidently not as large as her blonde older sister’s, Pyrrha found herself staring in awe at the almost disproportionate cock in front of her. She beat out a fair amount of the porn Pyrrha often masturbated to, something that fostered the nerves in her stomach alongside the warmth slowly growing inside her core.

“This is...impressive…” Pyrrha bit her lip, unsure of what else she could say. The younger girl deserved to enjoy the experience, which would likely require at least a small amount of dirty talk, something Pyrrha had even less experience in than the physical act itself.

Luckily for her, even the simple comment proved useful. Ruby’s stiff cock twitched as it looked to get even  _ harder,  _ turning a slightly darker hue as her arousal filled her unbearably. She let out a quite, “Oh, really?” in response, but found it impossible to muster up anything else. 

Nodding in affirmation, and to assure herself that she could continue, Pyrrha helped Ruby take off her shorts and panties without once moving her sight from the girl’s cock. It looked  _ good  _ in a way Pyrrha didn’t expect to ever feel. 

The, dare she think it,  _ delicious  _ looking dick would soon be inside her, pumping away with carnal desire. Even worse, despite her attention focusing on the shaft in front of her, Pyrrha still heard wolf whistles and whispers from all those around them, talking about the show she and Ruby were about to put on.

Pure instinct drove Pyrrha to lean forward and kiss the tip of Ruby’s cock, driven by desires fueled by every aspect of what she felt at that moment. Her emerald eyes closed as she embraced the warmth against her lips, the spongy touch of it and the knowledge of what she just gave her first kiss to. 

Doing what she did best in a hundred battles, Pyrrha moved with the flow of her intuition. Delicate hands came up to gently grip Ruby’s shaft and the warm balls below, feeling them and applying just the slightest pressure. The younger girl’s moans told her exactly how right that intuition proved to be, and the occasional throb of the shaft still against her lips said the same. 

Applying some slow, soft strokes to the rest of Ruby’s length, Pyrrha worked up the courage for a moment to stick out her tongue and taste the tip. The scent of it, surprisingly thick and overpowering, already sent feelings through her that went straight to her increasingly wet lips down below. To taste it the moment she stuck her tongue out changed dozens of Pyrrha’s assumptions in an instant.

Ruby’s cock tasted absolutely  _ beautiful. _ The very instant her tongue touched against the hot flesh, Pyrrha wanted  _ more _ . 

Sounds of pleasure poured from Pyrrha’s lips that she didn’t know she made at all. Ruby watched with a sense of awe as Pyrrha started licking the head of her cock as though it were the tastiest thing in the world, sending shocks of overwhelming sensation through her body that she didn’t know were possible. It continued on for what felt like ages, all while Ruby witnessed in an almost paralyzed state as her friend and semi-secret crush grew bolder and bolder. More moans came from Pyrrha as she applied her tongue to every bit of Ruby’s cock she could, building up a glistening layer that made it all the more appealing.

“Pyrrha!” Ruby cried out as it nearly reached a peak, unthinkingly jolting her friend out of her almost trance-like state.

“Oh!” Pyrrha gasped and pulled back, startled by Ruby and the sudden return to the real world. 

She tried to understand what happened as she looked around, cheeks turning bright red. Her thoughts lost themselves so thoroughly in the fact of what she was doing that she forgot that it was all  _ actually happening  _ rather than just occurring within her most lustful fantasies. Looking forward showed her the results of those unthinking efforts, a glistening cock on the brink of a far-too-quick climax. 

Ruby’s panting breath and her own filled were quiet against the noisy backdrop of the gym, but to Pyrrha, her ears picked up little else. She bit her lip as she thought about what to do with only one option appearing before her. 

“We should...we should move on to the next part, yes?” Pyrrha spoke with slight uncertainty, excited and nervous at the same time. 

Reaching down to her side, Pyrrha picked up the string of condoms she placed down and picked one off, looking it over for any instructions beyond the basic.

“Oh, um…” Ruby took her attention away for a moment, nervous as well as she stood with her shaft still twitching with need. “Since it’s my first time, Yang said I should ask if… Could we, maybe,  _ not  _ use one of those?”

“One of-,” Pyrrha stalled for a moment, not understanding before starting with the realization, “but-! I- I mean, wouldn’t you prefer to have protection?”

_ “You are not to use the risk of pregnancy as a deterrent to the enjoyment of other students.” _

Professor Goodwitch’s words hung heavily in Pyrrha’s mind, stopping her from warning Ruby that she might get her pregnant. She only hoped that the younger girl would accept what little reasoning she could make.

“Well, we’ve got our auras and stuff, right?” Ruby scratched the back of her head, smiling slightly, “Those types of things can’t take rut or whatever, at least that’s what those health books said.”

“Root,” Pyrrha corrected lightly as she nodded, unable to deny the fact presented to her. 

If Ruby wanted to have a better experience without a condom, Pyrrha had to accommodate. She could ask her to pull out or something, right? Right! It would be much more exciting to cum on her chest or face rather than inside, so she would just have to talk Ruby into that instead. 

The humiliation that would come with awkwardly trying to ask Ruby to do that was a problem for Future Pyrrha, not the present one. 

“Okay, okay!” Trying to stoke herself up, Pyrrha smiled at Ruby before placing the unopened condom down and lying back on the mat. She felt close to being a patient on an examination table, observed by dozens of unknown doctors. Even so, the building excitement inside of her made it impossible for Pyrrha to feel that she wouldn’t enjoy what was about to happen at least partially. 

For Ruby, staring down at Pyrrha blew her mind. Never did she think she would  _ actually  _ get a chance with her champion crush, but now they were about to have sex! Pyrrha was actually spreading herself out for her! 

Unable to waste the chance while she still had it, Ruby took a few deep breaths and got onto her knees, lifting Pyrrha’s legs as she saw in some naughty videos she watched. She needed to stick her thing inside and move her hips! 

Watching Ruby try to line herself up with her pussy made the tension in Pyrrha’ gut grow and grow, excitement and nerves reaching a boiling point. A light touch of the girl’s cock against her lips brought out a small yelp, one that made her cover her mouth in embarrassment. The shock of lightning that burst through her core felt unlike anything she felt before, and she would only be feeling  _ more! _

It worsened the instant Ruby started thoroughly rubbing the tip against her pussy, alighting her body with heat and bringing out a moan muffled by her palm. Finding the hole wasn’t quite a challenge, but thanks to their shared status as virgins, it took a moment for Ruby to actually sink into the wet slit waiting for her.

“Ohhh, dust…” Ruby muttered to herself the instant she started pressing into Pyrrha, overwhelmed by the heat and velvety touch that greeted her. Heaven couldn’t match the absolute luxury around her length, one that welcomed her with tight, clenching walls for every single inch. 

While the younger girl focused on pushing inside, shuddering all the while, Pyrrha tried to keep any track of the world around her. Compared to the sensations of her current lover, the nerves of Pyrrha’s walls blew everything Ruby felt entirely out of the water. Light burst in her eyes while her entire body jolted from all-consuming ecstasy, shocking her with its power.

The long, heavy moan that came from Pyrrha’s lips was a well-earned one. Emerald eyes fluttered shut as she embraced the feeling, focusing on every one of Ruby’s movements as the girl started working her hips back and forth. 

Thinking nothing of the world around them, Ruby thrust her hips into Pyrrha with novice skill, thinking only of burying her dick to the base inside her friend’s warmth. She moaned and whined as her movements grew faster and faster, eventually slamming against Pyrrha’s inner barrier and barely recognizing that it brought out a shriek of surprised pleasure from her gorgeous friend. 

Hips slapping against Pyrrha’s core with increasingly wet noises filling the air, Ruby didn’t care to focus on her quickly-approaching climax. She wanted to feel  _ good  _ and to make Pyrrha feel the same, and that was all that mattered.

In the same moment, Pyrrha struggled to remember what she was so concerned about just minutes before. Her peak, the ultimate sensation she could feel, was only a matter of seconds away if even that. She was so close! Just a few more thrusts and she could cum, milking Ruby’s cock of-!

“W-wait!” Springing once more back to reality, Pyrrha’s panic fought against her unbelievably powerful lust. “Rub- Ruby!”

Propping herself up, Pyrrha looked at the cute girl thrusting into her and reached out, cupping her cheek and trying to get her attention. Every second allowed her to become all-too-aware of the increased throbbing of Ruby’s cock, nearing its climax just the same as she was.

It took time for Ruby to jolt out of her intense focus, opening her eyes and looking at Pyrrha with confusion as she continued to thrust. Her head tilted to ask what Pyrrha wanted, though at the same time her mind screamed to ignore her for the sake of cumming and making Pyrrha do the same.

“Ruby! Don’t- don’t you want to cum outside? You could do it on my face, or- or on my breasts, and- Ahh!” Pyrrha tried to bargain, but her body pulsed with need and wiped away her thoughts. Her climax neared more and more by the second, threatening to spill over.

“No,” Ruby spoke out as she leaned forward, taking a kiss from Pyrrha’s lips while the redhead’s world still seemed so hard to process, “I need to make you cum, Pyrrha, I need it…”

“No, no, no,” Pyrrha tried to fight, but her arms gave out and sent her back to the mat. She started muttering to herself, trying to process what she couldn’t stop from happening. “I’ll get pregnant...Ruby’s going to…”

“I did it! It’s so good, this feels so good!” Ruby’s thrusts only quickened as her crush’s pussy clenched and squeezed around her, begging her for cum. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, Pyrrha!”

Unable to stop her, Pyrrha gripped the younger girl’s cock like a vice as it pulsed, spurting out rope after rope of thick, sticky cum into her womb. Each shot risked impregnation the redhead, a feeling that only intensified their orgasms together. 

Ruby collapsed onto Pyrrha, moaning with her head between the breasts she often dreamed about. She felt Pyrrha’ hand gently rest on her head for a moment, petting her while they still experienced their lingering peaks ebbing through them.

“Hey, Pyrrha…” Ruby looked up after a minute, getting the attention of her friend’s perfect green eyes. “We’ll make good moms, won’t we?”

Of everything she expected, Ruby didn’t understand why Pyrrha started laughing almost uncontrollably. She pouted and asked what was so funny, but received no response. In the end, they spent several more minutes together before Ruby finally got off of Pyrrha and pulled out, cum glistening on her softening cock. 

Helping Pyrrha up, Ruby blushed as she thought of something more she meant to ask. 

“So, Yang told me that I should do this and stuff, but she also asked me to ask; would you wanna come back to the dorm and have ‘fun’ with everyone else?”

Still recovering from the whirlwind of an experience she just had and the fact that she was very likely pregnant, Pyrrha tried to take the question in stride with a smile on her face.

“I think I would enjoy that, Ruby.”


End file.
